JT's Choice
by langstonlover
Summary: JT is torn between Millie, the woman he's suppose to marry, and Rock, who has been his best friend for years.
1. Chapter 1

Title: JT's Choice Part 1  
Fandom: Crossfire Trail  
Pairings: JT/Rock, JT/Millie  
Warnings: Slash  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.  
Summary: JT Proposes To Millie, And Is All Set To Marry, But Is It What He Really Wants?  
Authors Note: This fic is a special thank you to my very best friend Terrorinyertub ^^ Thank you for the wonderful fic Terror :) Here's a little thank you present for ya 3

JT sat at his usual table inside of the National Saloon, looking out the window at the streets of the little Wyoming town. His palms were sweating and his knees were weak. His eyes were bloodshot from being up all night and he was struggling to stay awake.

Hed been up all night trying to plan out what his was going to say to Millie. He had his mother's diamond wedding ring in the pocket of his coat, and it was killing him to have to wait so long. He glanced over at the new barkeep. "Any idea where Miss Millie's at?" JT asked him.

The bartender looked up at him and shook his head. "Afraid not, son, but I'm sure she'll be in soon, that gal hasn't missed a day of work since I've been here." He told him, trying to be reassuring. He could tell what was on JTs mind. "Gettin' cold feet are ya?" He asked the young cowboy.

JT chuckled. "Hell yes I'm gettin' cold feet." He replied, laughing. "I'm about to propose to her for gods sake." The barkeeper laughed, and continued to wipe down the bar. "Don't worry, kid." He told him. "I'm sure she'll say yes. She hasn't stopped talkin' bout ya since that first night ya' spent with her."

JT blushed, a little spark of hope flared in his heart. "Ofcourse shell say yes." He thought to himself. "She loves me." He gripped the ring in his pocket, and gnawed on his lip. With every minute he became more and more anxious, and then about ten minutes later, Millie came down from her room upstairs.

She smiled when she saw JT. "What're you doin' here so early?" She asked him as she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. JT smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "Millie, I've been thinkin' and I've come to a decision that's gonna change our lives forever." He told her.

Millie's eyes brightened. "And what decision would that be?" She asked anxiously. JT gently sat Millie down in his chair and then got down on one knee in front of her. He took the ring from his coat pocket and presented it to her. "Millie..." He asked her hopefully. "Will ya' marry me?"

Millie put her hand to her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears. JT sighed. "I know that I can't give ya much." He told her. "But I can give you my love and my devotion. And I promise you that I'll always be here for you whenever you need me." He said as he took her hand in his.

Millie smiled. "Oh JT." She said as she pulled him in for a hug. "Ofcourse I'll marry you." JTs eyes brightend. "You will!? Really?" He asked, not believing what he had heard. "Yes." Millie told him again. "Yes I will marry you, John Thomas Langston."

JT stood up and held Millie close to him. "I love you." He told her. "And I promise I always will." He promised her as he carefully slipped his mother's diamond ring onto her finger. Millie smiled and allowed JT to pull her in for a deep and passionate kiss. It was settled. They were getting married.

...

JT rode up to the little ranch house, with Millie sitting behind him on the saddle. "Alright, here we are." He said as he got down and helped her down from the horse. "Let's go break the news to them." He said smiling. Millie grinned. "You seem excited she said, giggling a little.

JT chuckled. "Just a little bit." He said and took her hand as he lead her up to the front door. "Rafe. Anne." JT called as he knocked on the door. They stepped back as the door opened and Rock stood in the doorway. "Hello, JT." He greeted the younger man as he stood aside and allowed him to enter the house with Millie.

"Evenin'" JT replied, leading Millie over to the couch. "Where's Anne and Rafe?" He asked. "They went out." Rock informed him. "It's just me and Joe here at the moment." JT sat down on the couch next to Millie. "Well, I guess we could go ahead and tell you the good news." JT said, taking Millie's hand.

Rock gave JT a serious look. "She's not pregnant is she?" He asked, worridly. "Oh, no, no I'm not."Millie said quickly, wanting to get that subject out of the way. Rock breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, then I'll be glad to hear your good news." He said, smiling and sat down in the rocking chair across from the young couple.

Millie looked at JT. "You should tell him." she said, smiling. "He is your best friend." JT smiled. "Alright." He agreed. "Rock,.." He said, facing the Irishman. "Millie and I are gettin' married." He finished, with a smile on his face. Rock's face seemed to turn into a kind of pained, fake smile.

"Thats great, JT." He all but choked out. "So whens the wedding?" JT looked at Millie. "Well, we were thinkin' we should get married on April 1st." He said. "Since Im kinda forgetful, and that'll be easy to remember." Millie laughed. Rock gave JT a smirk. That was unusual to JT.

Rock was usually laughing and smiling. Why wasn't he now? Was it something he had said? Or had something happened that he didnt know about? Millie looked over at JT. "JT honey," She asked. "Isn't there something that you wanted to ask Rock?" JT smiled and looked up her.

"As a matter of fact there is." He said and looked over at the irishman. "Rock, I want you to be my best man." He told him. "Whatda ya say?" He asked. Rock's eyes suddenly brightened. "I'd love to." He agreed. "Good." JT said. "Then it's settled, Millie honey, we'll be married in no time."

Millie kissed him. Rock sighed and looked away from them. "I'm happy for ya and all, lad, but could you please do your kissin' somewhere else?" He asked, irritably. JT slowly ended he and Millie's kiss. "Sorry..." He apologized. Suddenly the clock chimed in the front room.

It was seven o' clock and the sun was beginning to set. "Gosh, it's almost time to hit the hay and we haven't even eaten yet." Millie said shocked. JT got up from the couch. "Your right, darlin' " He said, as he stretched out his arms and yawned deeply. "I'll go fix us up some supper."

A spark of humor spread across Rock's face suddenly. Maybe making fun of the kid's cooking would cheer him up. He waited until JT had left for the kitchen and then he looked at Millie. The girl had certainly changed a lot for the lad. When she and JT had first met she had been working as a prostitute at the national saloon.

Anne and Rafe had told JT that he shouldn't get to attached to a woman like that. "If another man flashes a few dollars at her then she'll leave you faster than you can blink your eyes." Rafe had told him. JT had argued with the older man. He had told him that she could change, but Rafe wouldn't hear of it, he had made his mind up about Millie and that was the end of that conversation.

Millie and JT had tried to change Rafe's mind, but still he wasn't convinced. Anne tried to sway her husbands opinion as well, but even she had failed to get through to him. Rafe wouldn't even began to argue with Anne though so there wasn't much she could do anyway.

They were expecting their first baby in a few months and Rafe didn't want to stress her out at all. Millie had changed a lot though. Rock didn't know why Rafe wouldn't except her still. He looked at the young dark haired woman and smiled. "I hope you know what yer gettin' yourself into lass." Rock told her, chuckling.

"That lad may be a good provider, but when it comes to cookin' there ain't a word in the world that can describe his is." Mille laughed. "Hey!" JT shouted from the kitchen. "I can hear ya in there ya know!" Rock smiled. "We wouldn't be sayin it if it wasn't true, lad." He shouted back.

JT stepped back into the living room, an apron around his waist and a large butchers knife in his hand. "Well if you think you can do better than why don't ya get your ass in here and try it." He challenged the Irishman. Millie just kept laughing at the two men.

Rock got up from the couch and took the knife and the apron from JT. "Don't mind if I do." He said smiling, seeing that JT was having to really fight the smile that was hidden under underneath the angry look on his face. "Just show me what her makin' and I'll blow your cookin' out of the water."

JT growled. "I was gonna make chicken and dumplin's." He told him. "Think you can manage that?" Rock grinned. "Just give me about an hour." He told him and headed into the kitchen. JT glared at the older man as he walked away. Sometimes he took his jokes a little to far.

"What am I gonna do about him, Millie?" JT asked as he sat back down on the couch, and wrapped an arm around the girl. Millie smiled. "I honestly don't know." She told him. "But one things for sure, you two sure do have a strong bond between you." JT chuckled.

"Whatda ya mean by that?" He asked. Millie smiled. "The way you argue.." She said. "You can just tell you love to tease each other." She told him. "Only the best of friends enjoy arguing that much." JT smiled and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "Well you may be right Millie." He told her, laughing.

She was right after all. He and Rock had always had great times together. He'd never had a better friend in the world. He was gonna miss all the wild nights at the saloon they'd had. All the drinking games he'd lost to the Irish bastard. All of the arm wrestling matches he'd also lost. All the laughs they'd shared together...

"JT." The young cowboy was suddenly awaken from his daze by Millie. "Yeah, babe?" He asked, sitting up straight. "I'm gonna have to head home." She told him. JT frowned. "Awe, ya can't leave yet, at least stay for dinner." He pleaded. "I wish I could." She said.

"But I really need to get home before dark. I still live in the saloon ya know, I'd like to have my door locked before all the drunks start to show up." JT sighed. "Well, alright, I'll get my coat." He said and got up from the couch with Millie following him. "What about Rock?" Millie asked as JT helped her with her coat.

"I'll only be gone an hour." JT told her. "He'll probably in the kitchen till then anyway, he probably won't even notice that I'm gone." "Well, alright." Millie said, following JT outside. "I just don't want him to think that we abandoned him or anything." She said worridly.

"Trust me honey." JT assured her. "He won't even miss me."

...  
Rock sat alone at the table back at the ranch. He sighed as he slowly stirred his cup of coffee with his spoon. Did JT even care about him anymore? It sure didn't seem like it. Ever since he and Millie had started courting JT had become almost a different person.

It was like he didn't have any time for Rock anymore. All he cared about was that girl. Rock growled to himself. Why did he even care? He should be happy for JT. After all the kid was getting ready to become a man. Soon he'd be married and maybe even have a few youngsters of his own someday.

Still Rock felt this terrible nagging feeling that was ripping away at his heart that maybe JT and Millie werent meant to be. Maybe there was someone else out there for JT. Maybe... Just maybe... "Whoa!" He stopped himself right there. That was the single most stupid thought he'd ever had.

So why did it feel so right to think it? "Ack." He told himself. "I've had to much to drink tonight." And with that he stood up from the table and went outside to the bunkhouse, determined to sleep off these thoughts that were tearing at his heart.

...

JT returned home at around around eleven o' clock. "Rock.." He called. "I'm back." There was no answer. "Rock!" JT called again. "I'm sorry I left, but I had to take Millie home." He explained as he hung up his gun belt and coat and then walked up to the table.

There was a plate of food on the table, and a note next to it that had his name on it. JT sighed. He felt bad for leaving Rock all alone. But he had to take Millie home. Surely Rock would understand that. JT ignored the guilt that was eating away at him for a moment so that he could eat his supper.

It was still hot, so he knew that somebody must have been keeping it on the stove for him. He tasted the food and his eyes went wide. Rock really had blown his cooking out of the water. "Huh.." JT whispered to himself. "Guess he really can cook." "What are you doing up so late, son?" Rafe's voice came from down the hallway.

JT turned back to see his adoptive father walking down the hallway in his long johns, rubbing his tired eyes. "I had to take Millie home." He told him, knowing that was a sore subject between them. Rafe mumbled something under his breath and then walked past JT and into the kitchen. A long silence fell over them until finally Rafe said something.

"Do we have any of those pickles left?" He asked, looking through the pantry for another jar of dill pickles. JT looked back at him. "Yeah, they're in the cellar." He told him. "Why do ya ask?" Rafe sighed and closed the pantry, heading towards the door he looked back at JT.

"Anne's havin' cravings again." He told him. JT smiled. "Well you'd better hurry and get her what she wants." He said. "Remember what happened last time." Rafe groaned as he pulled on his boots. "Dont remind me." He told him. "My heads still sore where that shoe hit me."

JT chuckled as he carried his plate and silver wear to the wash tub in the kitchen. "At least you'll only have to put up this for another two months." JT reminded him. Rafe sighed. "If I live that long." He said, dread in his voice. JT sighed and returned to the front room.

"Rafe?" He asked. "What would you think if I... Married Millie?" He asked, dreading Rafe's answer. Rafe turned back to face the younger man, a serious look on his face. "Why do you ask?" He asked him. "Your not thinkin' about it are ya?" JT gulped. He had been afraid that Rafe would react like this.

"Well..." JT started to explain. "Go on boy." Rafe urged him. "Spit it out!" JT looked down at his boots, not wanting to look Rafe in the eye when he told him what he'd done. "I sorta...already...proposed to her." He whispered. When Rafe didn't answer back JT slowly looked up.

Rafe was angry, anyone could see it. "Rafe, I know I should've asked ya first, but I knew that you wouldn't..." "Not tonight, JT." Rafe said firmly. "But Rafe..." JT protested. "Go to bed!" Rafe demanded. "We'll talk about this in the morning!" JT stood in shock. Rafe Hardley ever yelled at him.

"I swear..." The older man grumbled as he walked out the door to the cellar. "I don't know how you could do something so stupid." JTs eyes began to tear up and he backed up against the wall, hiding his head in his hands he began to sob. Suddenly a delicate femenine hand gently touched him.

"Oh honey, dont pay any attention to him." Anne said as she did her best to pull JT in for a hug, despite her rounded belly getting in the way. "He'll come around." JT sniffled and looked up at Anne. "You really think so?" He asked her hopefully. Anne nodded.

"And if he doesn't then I'll make him." She told him smiling. JT looked at her. "He won't listen." He told her. Anne chuckled. "Honey if theres one thing that Rafe knows its that you don't argue with a pregnant woman." JT smiled. "Thanks Anne." He said, and kissed the blonde woman's cheek.

Anne smiled. "Your very welcome." She replied. "Now you go on to bed, and don't be worrying about Rafe, I'll handle him." JT nodded and smiled. "Goodnight Anne." He said and hugged her. He then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Anne's belly. "Goodnight little guy." He said to the tiny unborn life inside of Anne.

Anne smiled. "Goodnight, JT." She said and hugged him before going back into the house. JT smiled and headed out to the bunkhouse. He wasn't going to worry about Rafe, he had to much to be happy about. His wedding was in just a few weeks, and then he'd have a family of his own.

He had a smile on his face when he entered the bunkhouse. He whistled as he undressed and climbed into his bunk next to Rock's. He pulled the covers over him and snuggled into bed, he was all ready to have sweet peaceful dreams about Millie when suddenly a strange thought hit him out of nowhere.

Was This What He Really Wanted?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: JTs Choice Part 2  
Fandom: Crossfire Trail/Angel/Leverage/Into The West  
Title: JT/Rock, JT/Millie, Rafe/Anne, Angel/Lindsey, Eliot/Parker, Nate/Sophie,  
Warnings: Slash, Mpreg  
Ratings: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Crossfire Trail, Angel, Leverage, And Into The West Belong To TNT :)  
Summary: JT's Family Arrive In Wyoming For His Wedding, And JT's Bachelor Party Goes Terribly Wrong.  
Authors Note:This Fic Is The Second Part To The Thank You Present For My Amazing Friend Terrorinyertub ^^ PS, This Is Also The First Crossover Fic I've Ever Done So I'm Sorry If I Make Any Mistakes.

Two Weeks Later...  
JT sat at the table with everyone for breakfast. He kept his aching head hidden in his hands. Everyone wanted to talk about the wedding and it was just making him more and more nervous. It didn't help at all that Rafe was still terribly angry with him for proposing to Millie.

The young cowboy was under so much stress. He could Hardley even think straight. It seemed like these wedding planning days would never end. First there was the problem of getting Millie a proper dress to wear, then he himself needed some nice clothes, or at least a suit of some kind.

After the suit and gown had been taken care of they needed to start thinking about decorations, and food, and guests, and... Ugh! JT Thought To himself. This wedding will be the death of me. He moaned and rubbed both of his temples with his fingers, trying to drive the throbbing pain from his head.

Anne gave him a concerned look. "JT, honey, are you alright?" She asked, as she sat a plate of biscuits and gravy in front of each of the men. JT slowly looked up at her. "Yeah.." He said. "Just a bit of a headache." Anne walked over to JTs chair and put a hand to his head.

"Well, you dont have a fever.." She said, sounding relieved. "Wait here. I'll go get you something to help that headache." JT continued to rub his temples. "Thanks Anne." He thanked her. "Your an angel." Anne kissed the top of the boy's head before slowly walking back into the kitchen.

Rock looked at JT. "Want some whiskey?" He asked him. "That'll perk ya right up." JT grinned. "Are you actually offering to share your liquor with me Rock?" JT asked. Rock nodded. "Normally I wouldn't but since it's you, I'll make an exception." Joe laughed.

" You must be special, pup, I've never heard of an Irishman that would share his whiskey with anybody." JT grinned and then moaned as the aching in his head worsened. "Is it really that bad?" Rafe asked. JT slowly nodded. Anne came back to the table stirring some opium powder into a glass of water.

"Here sweetie." She told him, handing him the glass. "That should make it go away." JT drank the water down quickly, desperate for some relief to his head. "I think I need to go lay down." He moaned. Anne looked over at them. "What about your breakfast?" She asked.

"Rock can have it." He said low as he slowly stood up, with his head still in his hands, and walked back outside to the bunkhouse. Rock starred after the boy. "I'm gonna go look after him." He told everyone. "He don't look so good." Anne nodded.

"If he gets sick come get me. I'll send Rafe for the doctor." she told him. "Alright." Rock agreed and followed JT back to the bunkhouse. Anne sighed and rested a hand on her belly. "I think JT needs a little time to relax." She said. "He's making himself sick, running around all the time like that."

Rafe looked up from his newspaper. "I think you should take a little of your own advice." Rafe said, reaching out a hand and rubbing Anne's baby bump. Anne grinned. "I'm fine, Rafe." She assured him. "Don't worry so much." Rafe sighed. "I just wish you'd rest a little more." He pleaded with her.

"I wouldn't count on it, Rafe." Joe interrupted. "She was the same way when Taralee was on the way." Anne glared at Joe. "I suggest you keep quiet Joe." She told him. "I may be pregnant but I can still smack an iggnorant man across the face." Joe put his hands up in surrender.

"Take it easy Miss Anne," He told her. "I was just jokin'" Rafe grinned. "Don't make her mad Joe." He warned him. "She'll scalp ya quicker than an Indian." Anne growled and threw a glass of milk in Rafe's face.

In The Bunkhouse...

JT climbed into his bunk and pulled the covers over his head to shut out the light from the windows. His head was killing him, and the constant worrying he was doing about the wedding wasn't making it any better. He suddenly became alert when he heard the door to the bunkhouse open and heavy boots coming across the wooden floor.

"Relax, lad." The thick Irish accent came from the other side of the room. "It's just me." JT shut his eyes again and laid back down. "Rock pulled the curtains shut and walked over to his bunk. "Here, lad." He said as he dug a bottle of whiskey out from under his pillow.

"This'll help yer achin' head." He crossed the room and handed JT the bottle. The kid sat up in bed slowly and began to drink. "Thank ya Rock." He whispered. "I feel better already." He laid back down. Rock sat down on the end of JTs bed. "Ya wanna tell me why her stressin' so much?" He asked the younger man.

JT moaned. "I don't know Rock." He replied. "There's just so much to do, and I'm so tired, and I..." JT stopped, not wanting to tell the Irishmen what had been troubling him for the past few weeks. "And you, what, lad?" He asked, wanting JT to continue. JT sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." He said. Rock chuckled. "Try me." He said. JT looked up at him. "Promise you won't say anything to anyone?" He asked. Rock nodded. "Cross my heart." he promised. JT sighed. "Well.." He said. "To tell ya the truth... I'm not really so sure about this anymore. I think that I might..." Rock stopped him right there.

"Dont fret, lad." He interrupted. "I'm sure your just havin' the pre weddin' jitters." JT kept looking at the Irishman. "You really think so?" He asked, trust in his voice. "I know so." Rock replied, Lying through his teeth, for he had no desire to tell JT of his true feelings.

"Thanks, Rock." JT said, closing his eyes again. "I can always count on you." Rock smiled and ruffled the boys fluffy dark hair. "Get some rest, lad." He told him. "You'll feel a lot better once you've had a nap." The irishman grinned when he heard the kid softly snoring.

He felt his heart clinch. He had no idea that JT had been feeling the same way about marrying Millie. MaybeThere's Hope Fer Me After All. He thought to himself. Maybe There's Still Hope Fer Us.

One Week Later...

It was the middle of the day on The Crazy Woman Ranch. The boys were all out by the corral, branding and notching calves, and Anne was inside with Millie, putting the finishing touches on her wedding dress. It was just about supper time and the days work was nearly finished. No one was really expecting anyone to come visiting today, witch is why they all found it strange when they heard several horses coming toward the house.

Anne looked up from her sewing kit. Shading her eyes from the afternoon sun she looked out across the field at the riders. There were five of them, all of them on dark colored horses. "Rafe!" She called to her husband. "We've got company!" Rafe and the boys finished branding the last calf and then started back toward the house where Anne and Millie were standing on the porch, looking at the five mysterious riders.

"Who ya reckon they are?" Joe asked. Anne shook her head. "I'm not sure." She said. "But... It almost looks like one of them is riding side saddle." Rafe looked out at the Five riders. "Well..." He said, "They might just be huntin' a place to rest." JT pulled Millie into his arms.

Rock looked at the boy with sorrowful eyes. Perhaps he'd been wrong. Maybe JT had just been having a moment of weakness for awhile. He didn't really have feelings for him. Rock sighed and looked out into the valley, where the five riders were nearing the ranch house.

There were three men, he decided, and two women, one of witch was riding side saddle. It looked like one of the men were was colored, one was dressed in fine clothes, like a buissness man would wear, and the other looked strangely familiar...

They came riding up to the ranch house at break neck speed and stopped in front of the yard gate. The familiar looking man jumped down from his horse and walked through the gate, stopping in front of the porch. His hair was dark, thick, and wild, and his eyes were the deepest color of Saphires blue. Rock knew those eyes anywhere. They were the same sparkling Saphire blue as JTs were.

"Where's my favorite nephew!?" The man asked, holding out his arms with a big smile on his face. JT ran down the porch steps to the man. "Uncle Eliot!" He shouted happily and hugged the older man tightly. "You came." He whispered into the man's shoulder.

The man, who was apparently named Eliot, smiled at JT. "Of course I did boy." He told him. "I wouldn't miss your weddin' fore the world." JT smiled and looked back at his family. "Um, everyone, this is my uncle." He introduced him. Eliot walked up onto the porch and shook the hands of the other three men.

"Eliot Spencer." He introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet ya'll." A young blonde woman dressed in Indian buckskins joined Eliot on the porch. "So your the nephew that Elli keeps talkin about." She said, smiling. She was very pretty, with her long golden hair and dark green eyes.

"Come on Parker don't call me Elli infront of everyone here." The woman smiled and held Eliot tight. "Whatever you say...Elli." She giggled when he glared at her. The others came up to the porch. The man dressed in a black suit and cowboy hat came first, holding the hand of a dark haired dark eyed woman who was dressed in a very elegant red silk dress.

"I'm Nate Ford." He introduced himself, before looking at the woman. "And This lovely creature is Sophie Devereaux." She smiled and extended her hand to JT. "How do you do?" She greeted him, in a very femenine British accent. JT kissed her hand and smiled.

The colored man came up to the porch last. "Nice to meet ya suh." He greeted JT, shaking his hand. "My names Alec. Alec Hardison." "JT Langston." JT introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you all." Rafe smiled, taking Anne's hand he stepped foreward.

"Well, you folks probably wanna rest after riding all this way." He said. "Why don't you all come inside and have some coffee." Eliot smiled. "Why thank ya Mr. Covington, we really appreciate that." JT smiled and took Millie by the hand. "Uncle Eliot.." He said.

"I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Millie." Millie smiled and extended a hand to Eliot. "It's nice to meet you , Mr. Spencer. I've heard a lot of stories about you." Eliot kissed Millie's hand. "It's a very fine pleasure to meet you too miss." He said smiling. Rock looked at Eliot in shock.

"Wait..." He said. "You mean your that Eliot spencer? The one who took down ten Russian gunmen with only his fists?!" Eliot smiled at the Irishman. "The very same." He told him. "Although it was really more like nine." Rock chuckled. "Why didn't you tell me that you were related to the great Eliot Spencer, JT?" He asked.

JT shook his head, laughing. "Come on everyone, let's go inside." He said. "There'll be time to swoon over my Uncle later."

Later That Night...

The rest of the day had been spent listening to Eliot's stories of his crew's adventures all over the world. Everyone was so in awe of Eliot. He really was amazing. None of them had ever known another man that had been able to take down so many men using only brute strength.

Ofcourse story time had been interrupted when Eliot's cousin Abe showed up at the front door for the wedding. Abe had brought JT and Millie a special gift for there wedding. It was a sacred Indian dream catcher that his Lakota grandmother had made just for the occasion.

"So where have you been all these Abe?" JT asked. "Last I heard you were headin' for the railroad camps." The halfbreed looked up from his coffee. "Ive been in a lot of places lately. Mostly Idaho and California... I've been up to Montana too., there wasn't much work for me to do after the pony express ran out of buissiness, so I've been takin' whatever I can get."

Eliot smiled at Abe. "I raised a workin' man,didn't I boys." He said proudly. "A good strong workin' man. No doubt he'll be as tough as his old man one of these days." Abe grinned. "I reckon I could probably take you right now Pa." He said jokingly. Eliot got up and put up his fists.

"Alright boy,.." He said smiling. "Wanna try your luck then." Abe got up and stripped off his coat. "Hell yeah." He said. "Bring it on daddy." Everyone laughed as they watched Eliot get poor Abe into a headlock and mess up his silky dark hair before he'd finally had enough.

Eliot laughed and gave his son a slap to the shoulder. "Don't feel bad son." He told him. "God himself is probably the only man that can take me down." JT was suddenly alert when he heard hoof beats outside and the sound of a man shouting to a team of horses.

"Hey, am I goin crazy or do you all hear that too?" He asked. Rafe got up from the couch and looked out the window. "Your right JT." He said. "There's a buggy out there." Rock, JT, and Joe joined Rafe at the window. "Who ya reckon it is?" JT asked Rafe.

"I don't know." Rafe replied, grabbing a gun off the doorframe and opening the door. "But I'm fixin to find out." He stepped outside with JT, Rock, Joe, Eliot, and Abe behind him. There was a tall man stepping down from the buggy. He wore all black, and his skin was pale and sickly looking, almost unhuman.

He saw the gun and threw his hands up in surrender. "Hold it fellas don't shoot me!" He shouted. "I'm here for the wedding'." JT looked confused. He'd never seen this man before. How could he be here for the wedding? "Who are you?" JT asked, stepping in front of Rafe.

The man stepped foreward so that they could see his face clearer. He was a strikingly handsome man. With shiny dark hair and coal black eyes, and a whole body of muscle. "You must be JT." He said. "How did you know that?" The young cowboy asked the man.

"You look just like your brother." He said. "I know those big blue eyes anywhere." He said smiling. "My names Angel, I'm your new brother in law." JT just starred at the man for awhile. "You mean Lindsey's here too!?" He asked excitedly. Angel nodded. "Wait here, I'll go get him."

JT smiled. He hadn't seen his twin brother in nearly eleven years. JT watched the buggy eagerly as Angel began to help Lindsey down from the wagon. "Easy Lindsey, Easy." Angel said to the other man. "Let me help you." Lindsey slowly stepped down from the buggy with his husband's help.

"Whoa, that was quite a bumpy ride." Lindsey said smiling as Angel took him by the hand and lead him back to the others. The first thing JT noticed about his brother was the overgrown bulge growing where his stomach should be. JTs eyes softened and approached his brother with outstretched arms.

"Lindsey! Oh Lindsey! I've missed you so much!" He cried as he pulled his brother in for a hug. Lindsey burried his face in his brother's shoulder and cried with happiness. "Oh JT! It's been so long!" He exclaimed, tears rolling down his face. JT pulled away for a moment, wanting to see Lindsey up close.

He still couldn't get past the large bump that was taking up his twins belly. He was a bit shocked to see it. "Lindsey..." He said, sounding very much surprised. "Your..." "Pregnant?" Lindsey asked, smiling. JT nodded. "But.. Why didn't you..." Lindsey smiled.

"I wanted to tell you in person that your gonna be an Uncle." He told him. JT smiled and hugged his brother again. It was so good to see Lindsey again. The last memory he had of him had been that day eleven years ago when he had gone west with Rafe and left Lindsey with their grandparents.

Now here he was, right here in front of him, married and with a baby on the way. It looked like he had done well. Rafe came down the porch steps and wrapped Lindsey up in a big hug. "How are ya boy?" He asked, smiling. "I haven't seen ya since you were knee high to a grasshopper."

Lindsey smiled. "I'm fine.." He said. "But I'll feel a lot better once I can walk right again." Angel came up behind Lindsey and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Lindsey, love, let's get you inside." He said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm fine, Angel." Lindsey assured him. "Stop worrying so much." JT took his brothers hand. "I think he's right Lindsey." He told him. "You need to rest after that long ride here." Lindsey sighed and rested a hand on his belly. "Oh alright." He finally agreed.

"Here." Angel said as he gently lifted Lindsey into his arms with incredible ease. "Your not suppose to be on your feet for too long remember." Everyone starred wide eyed as Angel carried his pregnant husband into the ranch house, as if he wasn't even carrying anyone at all. One thing was for sure that man was incredibly strong.

Once everyone was back in the house Anne and the other women began to prepare dinner. There was so many people that they had to bring in an extra table from the back porch. After supper, they had the problem of finding a way to accommodate everyone.

Finally they managed to work it out. Eliot and Parker were going to sleep out on the couch in the sitting room. Nate and Sophie would sleep in the extra bed in the bunkhouse. Hardison was taking the attic bed, Abe was going to sleep in the hayloft of the barn, and Angel and Lindsey were taking the guest bedroom.

After around ten o' clock that night all of the women had gone to bed and the boys were sitting up at the table talking, drinking, and smoking their pipes. Angel came back from the guest bedroom, after laying with Lindsey for awhile. "Lindsey was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow." He said frowning.

"God I feel awful about takin' him across the country in his condition." JT gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry Angel I'm sure he'll be fine." Angel sighed and sat down at the table. Rock grabbed another glass out of the cupboard and returned to the table.

"Whatda ya drink, Angel?" He asked. "Guinness." Angel replied. Rock's eyes lit up. "No kiddin'? That's my favorite." Angel smiled. "I knew it would be." He said. "I never met a fellow Irishman who didn't love a good glass of Guinness." Rock laughed and poured Angel a glass of the strong Irish liquor.

Rafe smiled. "Well boys..." He said. "It's a good thing you showed up when you did. Your all just in time for JTs bachelor party." All the men laughed with excitement and clanged their glasses together. JT looked worridly at Rafe. "What are you up too Rafe?" He asked, seeing the mischevious smirk on the older mans face.

Everyone looked at the boy, smiling, looking just as mischevious as Rafe. "Let's just say that this time tomorrow we'll be up in Cheyenne gettin' you some action before your married."

The Next Night...

All the men crowded mounted there horses at 7:00 that night. If they rode quick enough they could be in Cheyenne by 9:00. Rafe rode ahead of everyone, leading the way. JT was at his side, riding his trusty chestnut stallion. He was still suspicious about what Rafe and the others had planned for him, but he was still excited.

The others seemed to be pretty thrilled as well, although JT couldn't figure out why. The only clue he had was the little bit he'd over heard from Eliot and Hardison's conversation earlier. They'd said something about show girls. JT knew what that meant. After all his fiancée used to be a showgirl.

Rock rode up next to JT, feeling pained, but doing his best to smile. "Well lad, are ya ready for tomorrow?" He asked. JT sighed. "I reckon." He said, sounding a bit scared. "I'm gonna miss bein a free man though." He admitted. Rock laughed. "Well you've got tonight left." He told him.

"So you'd better enjoy it." JT smiled. "Don't worry." He assured him. "I'm sure I will." Rafe looked behind him at the rest of the men. "See those lights up ahead boys!?" He shouted to them. "That's Cheyenne!" All the men whooped and hollard like a band of wild Comanches.

They rode into town yelling excitedly and hitched there horses outside of the livery stable. Rafe paid the Mexican boy that worked there to stable there horses and then the nine men hurried across the street to a big building with a hidden door in a darkened alley between the buildings.

There was a man in buckskins standing at the door. "What're ya here for?" He asked. "Bachelor party." Rafe told him. "For Mr. John Thomas Langston." The man grabbed a clipboard off the wall behind him and checked it over. After a moment he looked back up at them.

"Go on in." He said and stepped away from the door. "And have fun." He added, smiling as the men entered the building. The moment JT entered the building his jaw dropped open and his eyes went wide. The room was full of men that were standing at a bar. At the edge of the bar there was a stage, with a pole in the middle of it.

But real eye catching thing for him was the women in the room. They were nothing like what Millie used to be. The dresses they wore Hardley even covered any of there bodies. Some of them wore nothing but there corsets.

"Hey! Weve got a bachelor in the house!" Rafe shouted and pushed JT up to the bar. JT gulped when three of the showgirls turned there heads and started walking towards him. "Hey gorgeous." One of them greeted them. Another grabbed his hand and pulled him up on to the stage with them.

"Whatda ya say we put that pretty ass of yours to good use." The third woman, a blonde, slapped his ass. JT stiffened up, a smile spreading across his face. "Take your shirt off, baby." One of the girls told him. "Show us that body of yours."

It was official. This was the best night of JTs life!

Later That Night...

JT stood with Rafe, Rock, Joe and the others, still watching the women who were determined to show him the best time of his life. JT had just finished his second bottle of whiskey and was drinker than he'd ever been before. "Havin' a good time kid?" Rafe asked him, giving the boy a slap on the back.

JT nodded and stumbled backwards. Catching himself with the help of a long wooden table he was able to stand up straight again. "Rafe..." He said. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Rafe glanced around the room. "Well..." he said. "If ya need too there's a door in the back. Go step outside if yet gonna puke." He told him.

"Thanks Rafe." JT said quickly and rushed for the door. As soon as he got outside JT emptied the contents of his stomach out into the alley. Suddenly he heard the door behind him open again and then the sound of the Irishman's voice humming an old drinkin' tune.

"What're ya doin out here, Rock?" JT asked. "Keepin' an eye on you." He told him, leaning up against the wall of the alley. "I don't need no lookin' after." He protested. Rock sighed and looked down at the boy. "Don't act like nothing's wrong lad." He told him.

"Now you've got all them in there fooled but you and I both know it's not the liquor that's makin' ye sick is it?" JT gulped and slowly stood up. "I don't know what to do Rock." He said. Rock looked thoughtfully at the boy for a moment. "Are ye' havin second thoughts?" He asked him.

JT shook his head. "No..." He said. "I love Millie I really do... I just feel that somehow this just isn't right." Rock approached the boy, sensing that he was close to tears. "I just don't know what to think." JT continued. "I mean I thought I Wanted this more than anything in the world but now... It's like I was meant for somebody else or something... I just don't feel anything for her anymore."

JT stopped when he felt the Irishman's hand gently touch his shoulder. "JT..." He whispered. Suddenly without even thinking, JT was allowing himself to be pulled into the irishman's arms for a deep, heartfelt kiss. JT was shocked. What the hell was happening!? He was getting married tomorrow and here he was kissing his best man! And the worst part was... He was actually enjoying it!

JT tried to push Rock away but he couldn't. The Irishman was too strong. He tried to pull away from the kiss to tell Rock to stop but the older mans lips wouldn't let him escape. JT had no choice. He was going to regret this, but it was the only way he could get Rock to let go of him.

He balled his hand into a fist, swung, and punched Rock in the jaw. The Irishman was surprised by the hard blow to his fce and was knocked back into the wall. JT just stood there, starring wide eyes and frightened at the man who had been his best friend for almost three years now.

Rock looked at JT, with sad, teary eyes as he rubbed his now swollen jaw. Tears began to drip down JTs face as he glimpsed the trickle of blood that was flowing down Rock's busted cheek. As quick as he could, JT rushed out of the alley and ran across the street...

Later...

Rafe opened the door to the livery stable and rushed in. "JT?" He called out. "Are you in here?" The older cowboy walked down the long line of stalls searching franticly for the young blue eyed Texan. Suddenly Rafe heard a small quiet whimper. "JT?" He asked, looking down into one of the stalls.

There curled up in the corner of the stall was JT. His face was red and his eyes were streaming tears. The poor kid was crying. Rafe opened the stall and stepped in. "Come here son." He said kneeling down next to JT and taking the younger man into his arms.

JT hugged his adoptive father tight and proceeded to cry his heart out. "What happened boy?" Rafe asked. "Why ya cryin?" JT sniffled and buried his face in the older mans shoulder. "Rafe.." He choked out through his constant sobbing. "I Kissed Rock!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: JT's Choice Part 3  
Fandom: Crossfire Trail/Leverage/Angel/Into The West  
Pairings: JT/Rock, JT/Millie, Rafe/Anne, Eliot/Parker, Angel/Lindsey, Nate/Sophie, Abe/Millie  
Warnings: Slash, Mpreg  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! All Fandoms Belong To TNT  
Summary: JT's Wedding Is Interrupted, And The Marriage Is Objected Too.  
Author's Note: This Is The Third And Final Part Of The Thank You Fic For My Awesome Friend Terrorinyertub ^^

The Next Morning...  
That night had been terrible. Rafe had gotten everyone together and they had left after the "Incident" had happened. JT rode as far away from Rock as he possibly could. He didn't even want to look at him anymore. He had no idea how he was going to ever be able to look him in eye again.

He had only gotten one glimpse at Rock before they had left, and it had brought him to tears. Rock had been holding an ice pack to his swollen and torn cheek. JT felt awful for having punched the Irishman, but he had had no choice, he had to stop that kiss before it had gone too far.

He kept telling himself that he'd done the right thing, but for some reason, he felt his heart tearing more and more Everytime he thought about it. He hated to admit it, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that that kiss had been perfect. The spark from Millie's kisses had gone, but that kiss with Rock... It was...

No! He scolded himself. That kiss was just a mistake and nothing more! But the more he tried to fight the feeling that the kiss had actually meant something, the more his heart broke. Rock hadn't said a word to anyone since they had left Cheyenne. He was upset, anyone could see it.

Rafe rode close to JT, wanting to make sure that he was alright. The poor boy was so confused now. Rafe could see it in his eyes. He wasn't sure of what to do now. It was like he had in his heart, the most diffucult decision that anyone would ever have to make.

"JT.." Rafe said, trying desperately to get the boy to speak again. JT didn't answer. He just kept riding. Rafe sighed and looked back at Rock. He wasn't talking either, and he still had the cold ice pack pressed against his jaw. Rafe frowned, knowing that there was a good chance that the two former best friends, who had been inseparable since they had first met, would never speak again.

They arrived back at the ranch at around six in the morning. Anne was just making breakfast when the men all walked in from hitching their horses. "Welcome home dear." Anne greeted Rafe, pressing a kiss to his cheek. JT quickly walked into the room and headed for the master bedroom, hiding his face in his hands.

Anne looked after him. "JT? Honey what's wrong?" She questioned him. But it was too late. The young cowboy had already locked himself in Rafe and Anne's bedroom. Anne looked at all of the other men in the room. They all had sorrowful looks on their faces.

"What happened?" She asked Rafe. Rafe sighed. "Come here, honey." He said, leading Anne toward the kitchen to where they could talk in private...

Later...  
JT laid on Rafe and Anne's bed, sobbing quietly to himself. Tears streamed down his face as they had been all day, and his heart ached more and more every time he thought about Rock. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It had just been a complete mistake. A moment of weakness. And yet he felt like he was losing something that he couldn't live without. Like he was losing his real true love.

He heard a knock at the door. "Honey.." Anne's voice called gently from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" JT sniffled and got up. Slowly he walked over to the other side of the room and unlocked the door, before flopping back down on the bed and continuing to cry.

Anne opened the door and crossed the room to the bed. She pressed a hand to her back and eased herself down onto the bed. "Oh sweetheart." She said softly, stroking JTs hair. "Don't cry. It'll be alright." JT rested his head on Anne's lap. "No It won't, Anne." He whimpered.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Anne sighed. "JT, honey.." She asked. "Do you love Millie?" JT looked up at her. "That kiss meant nothing Anne." He said firmly. "I swear on my life it didn't." Anne gave him a sympathetic grin. "That's not what I asked, JT." She told him.

"And I didn't even mention the kiss." JT shut his eyes to try and clear his head. "Anne, I'm so confused." He admitted. "I thought I loved Millie more than anything in the world, but...but..." "Now your not so sure?" Anne asked. "And you feel like you rushed into this with her?"

JT whimpered and slowly nodded. Anne sighed and continued to stroke his hair. "Do you love Rock?" She asked him. JTs eyes filled with tears at the thought of the Irishman. "I...I don't know." He admitted and began to sob again. Anne frowned. "Honey.." She told him.

"I know that your confused... And that your probably really hurt right now. But you need to decide what your going to do." JT sniffled. "How Anne?" He asked. "How?" Anne was almost in tears herself. JT sounded so confused and heartbroken. It was so saddening to see him this way.

"Sweety I can't tell you what you should do..." She told him. "Only your heart knows what's right." JT sniffled. "I don't know what to do Anne." He told her, sounding so desperate for her help. She simple pressed a kiss to his forehead an stroked his cheek. "Just trust in your heart." She told him. "And you'll be with the one who was meant for you."

Meanwhile...  
Rock walked out of the bunkhouse, carrying with him his clothes and his emergency bottle of whiskey. He was packing his saddle bags to leave. Rafe came out on the front porch and saw him. "Where the hell do ya think your goin'?" Rafe asked as he approached the Irishman.

Rock looked back at Rafe angrily. "To town!" He shouted, trying to keep the tears from running down his face. "I'm goin to sleep at the hotel for awhile." Rafe sighed. "Why would ya wanna do that for?" He asked. Rock kept packing his belongings into his saddle bags.

"Because I can't bring myself to look at JT anymore!" He shouted, before he broke down and began to cry as he leaned against his horse. Rafe came over and stood next to the Irishman. "Rock?" He asked. "Do you love him?" Rock kept his face burried in his horses neck and nodded slowly.

"I love him more than anything in the world, Rafe." He admitted. "He means everything to me... A..and..I can't imagine what..m..my life ..w..would be without him." Rafe sighed and rested a hand on his friends shoulder. "Rock.." He said. "You need to tell him that. You need to walk back in that house and tell him exactly how you feel about him. Because if he knows that you care about him so much then I know for a fact he'd leave that no good little whore and he'd marry you in a heartbeat."

Rock shook his head. "No Rafe." He said. "I was too late... He belongs to someone else now." Rafe frowned. "No he doesn't Rock." He told him. "If he knew how much you loved him he'd be yours I garuantee it!" Rock looked up at Rafe suddenly. "Damn it! Shut up!" He yelled angrily.

Rafe backed up, surprised to hear Rock yell at him like that. "Quit Tryin to tell me that everythings gonna work out! And that I'll be with JT! Because I won't!" He looked at Rafe with tears in his eyes. "He's gettin' married tomorrow! And after that he's gone forever!"

Rafe sighed. "Rock... If you'd just..." "No!" Rock stopped him. "It's over Rafe! Even though I wish with every fiber of my heart that Incould be with my sweet Bueatiful JT I can't! Because that little slut stole him away from me!" There was a long silence until Rock spoke again.

"It's over for me, Rafe." He said, letting another stream of hot years fall from his eyes. "But please.." He told him, as he swung up onto his horse. "Tell him I love him... And that I treasured every moment of every day we ever spent together." Rafe sighed and nodded.

"You can still have him Rock." He told him. Rock shook his head. "He loves that god damned showgirl... And even though I can't stand the sight of her... His happiness is everything to me... And If shes what makes him happy then he needs to be with her."

Rafe sighed. "Don't ride off like this Rock." He pleaded. "We need you here." Rock took the reins of his horses bridle in his hands. "I have no choice.." He said. "Tomorrow the love of my life is to be a married man... And there will be nothing left here for me." And with that Rock kicked his horse into a dead run and headed towards town, leaving Rafe standing in the yard watching him go... And leaving JT standing in the window, having heard everything he'd just said...

The Next Day...  
"Well son,.." Rafe asked as he finished helping JT do the bowtie on his tux. "Are ya ready?" JT sighed and looked into his father's eyes. "I guess." He said, slapping on a fake smile, although his voice still sounded pained. Rafe sensed the hurt in JTs voice.

"Ya know ya can still change your mind..." He told him. "No one would think any less of ya." JT shook his head. "No Rafe.." He told him. "I made a promise to Millie and I've gotta keep it." His fake smile suddenly twisted into the saddest face Rafe had ever seen.

"That's what ya taught me remember? Always keep the promises ya make." Rafe frowned. "Come here boy." He said. "Let me hug my kid one more time." JT let the older man embrace him. Rafe had watched him grow from a tiny little toddler to a fine handsome young man. He had been the one that had raised him after both of his parents had died, and he had always been the one to be there for him, whenever he needed comfort and love for all these years.

"You've grown up so fast." Rafe choked, beginning to cry. JT hugged him tighter. "I'll always be your little boy Rafe." He told him. "No matter how big I get." Rafe smiled at his child. "I know ya will he told him. "I just wish I could keep ya at home a little longer."

"I love ya daddy." JT told the older man as he pressed a quick kiss to his fathers cheek. Rafe hugged the boy again. "Inlove you too, son." Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both men turned to see Anne standing in the doorway. "We're ready when you are, JT." She said smiling.

JT sighed. "Alright." He said, looking out the window, hoping to see the sorrel stallion tied at the hitching post. "Let's go." Anne gave him a sympathetic smile. "Are you sure this is what you want, JT?" Anne asked him. The young cowboy looked up at her and nodded. "Yes Anne," He told her. "I'm sure."

Anne hugged him. "Alright." She said, "Let's go. Millie's going to be walking down the aisle in just a few minutes." She told them ushering JT down the long aisle of pews at the church. JT felt sick to his stomach, looking out over all of the seats filled up with his friends and family.

So many people had come for his wedding. This should be the happiest day of his life. So why did he feel like something was missing? He walked up to the alter, with a gaping hole in his heart, and stood next to the preacher. Rafe had agreed to fill in for Rock and be the best man, so he was now standing next to JT.

"What's wrong, son?" Rafe asked, seeing the pained expression on JTs face. JT sighed. "Nothing,." He assured him. "Just a bit nervous." Rafe smiled. "Well sorry if this scares ya then.." He said. "But here comes your bride." JT looked up. Anne had begun to play the piano, the music rang throughout the church as Millie came walking down the isle in her lovely white satin wedding gown, carrying a bouquet of red roses and smiling the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen her wear.

JT managed a smile as Millie reached the alter and joined hands with him. "Wow, Millie..." JT whispered. "You look beautiful." Millie blushed and smiled at him. "So do you." She said. The preacher smiled and opened his bible, beginning the ceremony. "Dearly beloved..." He began.

"We are gathered here today, to bond Mr. John Thomas Langston, and Ms. Millie Jane Anderson in holy matrimony." JT looked out the church doors, hoping to see someone riding towards the church, but still he saw nothing. He sighed and turned his attention back to the preacher.

"At this time I would like to ask that if there is anyone here who objects to this union, may they speak now, or forever hold their peace." JTs heart cliched and he lowered his head, silently letting his tears fall to the ground. Millie looked at him, frowning.

"Baby?" She asked. "Are you alright?" JT sighed and looked up into Millie's eyes. "No Millie." He admitted. "I'm not." Everyone looked at JT, surprised. JT knew that everyone was starring at him. But he didn't care, this is what he wanted, and he was going to do it.

He looked at the dark haired, dark eyed young woman and sighed with regret. "Millie." He said. "I'm so sorry." Millie's eyes began to fill with tears at JTs words. "But I..." suddenly the doors to the church swung wide open. "I Object!" The thick Irish accent rang out through the church.

JT turned quickly to see Rock standing in the doorway of the church. "Rock.." He whispered, his heart filling with relief and with joy. Rafe squinted his eyes to be sure that he wasn't just seeing things. "Rock!?" He asked in disbelief. "What the hell are you doin here!?"

Rock walked quickly down the isle and up to the alter. "What I shoulda done a long time ago." He said, as he sweeped JT off his feet, leaned over him, and pressed a long, loving kiss to his mouth. JTs eyes were wide with shock, but soon they softened and closed to savor Rock's kiss more.

The young man let his hands slide gently over Rock's back to pull the bigger man closer. It was the most perfect moment JT had ever had in his life. After a few short moments, Rock slowly pulled away and looked at JT. "JT I know it was wrong of me to barge in on your weddin' like this." He said.

"But I just had to tell ya... How much I love ye." Everyone starred wide eyed at Rock as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "JT I love yet' more than anyone or anything in the whole world." He told him. "And I would never ever be able to live without ye'. I know what you must think of me for this JT, but I beg you, please don't hate me." He pleaded.

"All I've ever wanted in life was to be with you." He told the young cowboy, squeezing his hand. "I know that you're marrying Millie, JT, and If your happy with her...than I'm happy too... But I just couldn't live with myself if I knew that I let you go without telling you how much I love you."

There wasn't a person left in the whole church who didn't have tears in their eyes. Rock placed a kiss on JTs cheek and then slowly let go of his hand and backed away. "I'm sorry for having barged in everyone." He apologized. "I'll let myself out." He turned and began to walk out of the church.

"Rock wait!" JT shouted and ran from the alter to catch up with him. Rock turned around just in time to catch JT as the younger man threw himself into Rock's arms and pressed another passionate kiss to his lips. Everyone in the church clapped as the two men embraced each other.

Millie lowered her head and sighed. She had always known deep down that JT belonged with Rock. She just never expected it to become a reality. Slowly Rock and JT ended their kiss. "I love you." JT told the irishman. "I love ye' too." Rock replied and held JT close to him.

JT looked over at Millie. The poor girl was smiling at him, but he could tell that she was doing her best not to cry. "Rock.." JT said, indicating to Millie, who was now beginning to sob. Rick nodded. "Go ahead love." He told him. JT reluctantly let go of Rock and approached Millie.

"Millie." JT said. "Im so sorry." Millie sighed. "Its okay." She told him. "I can't say I didn't see this coming." JT frowned, regretfully. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked. Millie nodded slowly. "I think I'll be just fine." She told him, looking over at Abe, who was sitting in the front row, winking at her.

"Goodbye, JT." She said, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I had a great time with you." She finished as she placed the diamond wedding ring that he'd given her back in his hand. JT sighed as he watched Millie leave the church. Rock came up behinde him.

"Well." He said. "I suppose, there's only one thing left to do." He snatched the ring from JT and got down on one knee in front of him. "John Thomas Langston,..." He asked. "Will you marry me?" JT nodded. "Yes!" He said with joy. "Yes I will!" Rock stood up and kissed JT as he slipped the ring onto his finger.

The preacher smiled at them. "Well.." He said. "Since we're all here already, why don't we marry you two right now." Rock smiled. "Sounds just perfect to me." He said, leading JT up to the alter and taking both his hands in his. The preacher opened his.

The preacher re opened his bible and began the ceremony again. "Do you Brendon Patrick Mullaney, take John Thomas Langston to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Rock smiled. "Yes I do." He said, looking deep into JTs eyes. The preacher then turned to JT.

"And do you, John Thomas Langston, take Brendon Patrick Mullaney to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked. JT smiled and reached a hand up to stroke Rock's still bruised cheek. "Ofcourse I do." He said, letting a tear drop from his eye. Rock smiled back at JT.

The preacher smiled at both of them. "Then by the power vested in me by the territorial athourity of Wyoming, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said turning to Rock. "You may kiss your bride." He told him. Rock didn't hesitate. He pulled JT into his arms and held him close, while at the same time pressing a long, loving kiss to the boys mouth, a kiss that would seal their love forever.

Everyone clapped as JT and Rock shared the first moment of their new lives together wrapped in each others loving arms. But then suddenly the clapping was interrupted by the sound of a woman's scream. The room became silent and JT and Rock quickly broke their kiss and looked up.

Anne was standing over a puddle of what looked like water on the ground. "Rafe!" She shouted across the room. "It's time!" Rafe's eyes widened and he rushed to Anne, taking her into his arms. "It's alright honey." He assured her. "I'm here." Doctor Mitchell came from his seat in the second row.

"Everyone stay calm." He said. "Everything's gonna be just fine." He knelt down next to where Anne was lying on the ground, supported by Rafe. "Can we get her back to the ranch?" Rafe asked the doctor, his face looking white, and sick. Mitchell nodded.

"I'd say so." He said. "She hasn't dilated any yet but were gonna have to hurry." Rafe gently lifted Anne up into his arms and carried her outside to the buggy, with Melissa Thompson, and Doc Mitchell. Close behind him. JT smiled up at Rock. "Well..." He said. "This'll be quite a wedding to remember." He said and missed his new husband.

Rock smiled as he gently and slowly ended their kiss. "You said it love.." He whispered. "Now let's go home... Your about to be a brother."

Back At The Ranch...  
Everyone sat in the front room, waiting. It had been seven whole hours since they had left the church, and seven whole hours since JT and Rock had been married. The two newly weds we're now supposed to be heading to Florida for their honeymoon, but they had both decided that they would sacrifice a day of their honeymoon so that they could be there for the birth of Rafe and Anne's first child.

Melissa Thompson came from the bedroom, carrying a stack of bloodied towels with her. "Gene." She called to her husband. "Boil some more water please." She said. "And some one get me some more towels." She said as she took the dirty laundry out into the lean-to.

"How's Anne doin'" JT asked Melissa when she had entered the room again. "She's doing just fine, the doctor said it should only be about another half hour." Melissa smiled. "Actually JT, I was supposed to ask you if you would like to assist us with the birth." She said smiling at him.

JT starred at her surprised. "Really?" He asked. "You want me to help?" Melissa nodded. "Anne asked for you, personally." She said. JT looked up at Rock. "Go on, love." He said. "It's a fine thing to see a new life come into the world." JT smiled and kissed Rock before heading back into the bedroom with Melissa.

"Melissa?" Anne asked, from the bed. "Did you get him?" Melissa rushed to Anne's side and wiped her head with a damp cloth. "Hes right here, sweet heart." She told her. Anne moaned and gripped Rafe's hands as another contraction wracked her body with pain.

"Mmmmm!" She moaned. "I can feel it! It's coming!" Rafe looked up at the doctor worridly. "Doc?" He asked. Doctor Mitchell smiled up at them. "Alright, Anne." He said, "It's time to start pushing." Melissa took JT by the hand and lead him over to the side of the bed.

"What can I do?" He asked. "Here." Melissa told him. "Just hold her leg back towards her when she starts pushing. She'll do the rest of the work." Anne began to pant. "Ow!" She shouted. "Melissa! Hurry!" Melissa rushed to Anne's other side and held her other leg back.

"You can do this, honey." Rafe encouraged her. Doc mitchell looked up at them. "Alright, Anne."'He said, "Give me a big push." Anne drew in a deep breath before bearing down with all the strength she had in her body. "That's it, Anne." The doctor encouraged her.

"A little bit harder," He urged. Anne squeezed Rafe's hand tighter and started to scream as he forced her body to push harder. JT looked over Anne's leg. "Oh my god." He whispered. "Is that the baby's head?" The doctor looked up and nodded. "Yep." He said.

"Your crowning, Anne." He told the woman. "Give me another big push." Anne shook her head and panted. "I can't!" She protested. "Yes you can." Rafe told her. "You can do it Anne." Melissa encouraged her. JT smiled as he witnessed the baby being born. "Oh Anne!" He exclaimed. "I can see his head! Your almost there!"

"Come on Anne." Doc Mitchell urged. "This next push is gonna be the hardest part." He told her. "Just squeeze Rafe's hand as tight as you can and keep breathing, it'll all be over really soon." Anne took in another deep breath and then pushed as hard as she could again, clinching Rafe's hand tighter and tighter as the pain increased.

"Ahhh!" She screamed and then turned angry eyes on Rafe. "You did this to me you bastard!" She screamed. Rafe just smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yer doin good honey." He encouraged her. "Keep pushin'" Anne gritted her teeth together and continued to push, while still screaming at the top of her lungs.

JT was in tears. This was a miracle. A loud, bloody, painful looking miracle, but It was a miracle none the less. "He's almost out Anne!" JT shouted to her. "Just one more big push!" The doctor smiled. "He's right Anne." He told her. "Just give me one more big push and you'll be a mama."

Anne looked up at Rafe for some encouragement. "One more push Anne." Rafe told her. "Come on now, you can do this." Anne drew in another deep breath and have one last mighty push. And then after just a few short painful moments of screaming, and cursing the sound of a brand new infant crying filled the little bedroom.

And then the words that Rafe had been praying for finally came. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" The doctor told them all smiling as he laid the squirming crying infant on Anne's chest. JT looked down at the tiny baby boy. He had light blue eyes like Rafe, but his hair was blonde like his mother's.

JT smiled and looked down at Rafe and Anne as they loved on their new little son. He let a tear drip from his eye as he imagined the family that he could have with Rock. He smiled as he reached a hand down and stroked the tiny baby's soft skin. "Hello little Charlie." He greeted him. "I'm your big brother." Rafe and Anne looked up at JT. "How'd you know we were naming him, Charlie?" Rafe asked.

JT shrugge and grinned at his father. "It's a gift." He said smiling as he watched his new baby brother wrap his tiny hand around his pinky.

Later That Night...  
JT leaned up against Rock in their private train car to Florida. "God.." He whispered. "What a week." Rock laughed and pulled the younger man closer to him. "And it'll be even better once we get to Florida." Rock said, grinning mischeviously. JT pushed back against him.

"Ya know, babe." He said. "We don't have to wait till we get to Florida." Rock smiled at JTs words. "I mean it is our wedding night, ya know." The younger man continued. Rock smiled and pressed a quick kiss to JTs mouth. Rock hummed as he ran a hand over JTs body and opened the buttons on JTs shirt.

"You don't need to convince me, love." He said. "I've been thinkin bout this since the first day I met ye'" JT smiled as he felt a hard shaft press up against his ass. "Well what're ya waitin for then?" JT asked. "Make a man out of me, my crazy Irishman." He said.

Rock smiled as he leaned over JT and began undressing him from head to toe. "As you wish, my precious cowboy." He whispered as he made love to JT, his one true love, for the very first time, marking the beginning of a bueatiful, long, and happy marriage.

THE END ^^


End file.
